The Lunar Chronicles: Echo
by falling winter roses
Summary: Echo, daughter of Queen Selene and Emperor Kai, was simply going to greet her friends Lupa and Luna Kesley when the strange woman attacked her. Where is she? Kidnapped, Echo is trying to find her way home. Will she survive? (I drew the cover. ME PROUD!;)
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guys soo….. I just randomly got this idea while reading a random book so yeah I hope you guys like it!**

 **One**

Echo's fingers flitted across the screens, typing in commands, documenting reports, so on. She slumped back into her black roller chair-nothing fancy, unlike the elaborate thrones that the nobility of Luna were supposed to have. But Echo preferred simple things. Not complicated things-like herself.

Echo was a cyborg, like her mother. But her metal additions were not from a fire set by a malicious aunt, her injuries had been caused by a criminal who had tried to kill her. She had been going through the streets of New Beijing, and this guy kidnaps her and cuts out her ID chip. Then he proceeds to torture her by cutting off her limbs one by one. She would've died if it hadn't been for the second ID chip embedded in her other wrist, which only her parents had known about.

As it was she had been literally on the verge of death.

Her portscreen pinged, and the voice said ""Incoming communication for Crown Princess Echo Blackburn of Luna and the Eastern Commonwealth from Lupa Kesley of the European Federation."

"Accept com," she said, jumping up to grab her port. Her fingers slid over the messy paint job she'd done when she was younger-a black background with silver skulls and bones.

Lupa's face appeared on screen. Lupa had flaming red hair, like her mother, plus green eyes from her dad. She usually lived on the Benoit's farm near Rieux, France, but she was currently on her way to Luna in the old Rampion along with 9 others. Wolf and Scarlett had two twin girls-Lupa and Luna-while Cress and Carswell had two boys-Carter was 12 while August was 8. Most of the children were twelve or thirteen, with the exception of August. And then there was her dad, Kaito, and her brother, Luke. Luna's face, identical to Lupa's, popped into view, and a moment later, there was Carter.

Echo blushed. She'd had a crush on Carter since she was 10. She had tried to get over it, but she could never get his image out. He had shaggy black hair, unlike either of his parents, with blue eyes that were pure beautiful. Blue, so blue that she could've stared into them all d-

She forced the thoughts out of her mechanical brain. "Hi," she said. "So, what's up?"

"Ooh, I think Echo just blushed. Did she blush? She and Carter _totally_ love each other!" Peony's voice came through the Rampion's speakers. Programmed by Cress using some tidbits from Iko's programming and named after Cinder's stepsister, Peony was just like a mix of the dead Peony and the actual Iko.

"She blushed," laughed Luna and Lupa together.

"Who blushed?" A new voice-her dad's voice.

"Dad!"

"Echo? Lupa, you called my daughter without me knowing?" Kai's face peered into the camera. "Hi, pup, how you doing?"

"Good," Echo said. "Also, don't you think that I'm too old to be called pup?"

"Well, that's my little pup," Kai enjoyed teasing his daughter.

"Ech-" Cinder opened the door but stopped when she saw the reflection of the bright screen in the mirror behind Echo's bed. Unlike most Lunars, Echo didn't usually glamour, and so didn't hate mirrors. But she didn't love them either, she wasn't the Evil Queen. Sure, Echo practiced her Lunar gift sometimes, mainly so she would be able to fight off an attacker. But when a criminal sneaks up on you and knocks you out, then greets you in the morning with cutting off your foot, then…. No.

"Kai!" Cinder moved behind Echo so her face was also in their view.

"Hello, Cinder," Kai said.

"Mechanic?" Carswell came into view, along with Cress, who was a great deal shorter.

"Hi, Thorne, Cress," Cinder said amiably.

"Oh, we're close!" August's voice came through the port and Lupa looked around. The ship was, indeed, nearing Luna.

"Ok, Mom, I'll go and meet them," Echo said, and without waiting for permission, raced out of her bedroom.

Echo suddenly tensed as she neared the entrance to the landing platform. Someone was here. Nobody was supposed to be here until they had arrived, and she knew they had not arrived, because she could faintly see the Rampion approaching. But then why could she feel the bioelectricity of another human? Something told her to control the unknown person lurking somewhere. She pushed the feeling away, but decided to take a precaution anyway. She envisioned herself as a beautiful woman, maybe about 6 feet tall and slim, with hair as black as night, silky to the touch, falling down to her waist. She added black eyes and pale skin, and replaced her jeans and t shirt with an elaborate black silk gown.

She succeeded in creating the glamour and turned the corner. She froze.

A woman was walking towards her. A woman who had the stunning likeness of Cinder. But her features looked more like how Echo would probably envision baby paintings of Levana to be like when older.

She did not have a glamour, Echo noticed, since the orange light did not flash in her retina display.

She had long, silky brown hair that was just to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, a shade exactly like Cinder's and her skin was pale.

"I know it is you, Cinder," the woman said softly. "I feel the strength of your undeserved gift.

Surprised, Echo dropped her glamour for a moment, and the woman's face hardened.

"Oh, so it's really her stupid daughter, is it," she said, voice dripping with contempt. "Oh, you can be used as bait."

Echo reacted quickly, but not quick enough. She had just reached over to the woman's bioelectricity when the world turned black. Stumbling, she tried to find the woman as the orange light flared in the darkness. But it was too late. A jolt, she was unconscious….

 **A/N: and a cliffhanger. next update soon, hope you like, review, fav follow!**


	2. Where?

**A/N: ok im back thanks for the reviews/favs/follows guys! Thanks chloestark99, thanks PenntheWriter. I fixed it. On with the story!**

 **Two**

Lupa Kesley tapped her fingers on her thigh, anticipation running through her as the podship they had just entered came closer and closer to Luna.

She looked over and saw Carter's face pressed against the windows, eyes panicked. "There's someone there besides Ech," he said. "A woman. I don't recognize her." His voice fell into a whisper. "She looks like former Queen Channary."

Lupa got what he was talking about. The woman looked like a descendant of the Blackburn line.

Suddenly, the group saw, through the glass covering the corridors to the landing platform, the woman strike Echo. Echo raised her right hand-the metal one-but her movements turned robotic and she slumped to the ground.

Carter's face turned white with anger and worry. Stress lines appeared on his face.

"What's happening?" Peony squeaked, sounding a bit scared.

Ignoring Peony, Lupa pressed her nose against the glass separating them from space.

"We can follow her through the glass," Luna suggested.

The woman promptly disappeared into the covered passages.

"Or not," the twins muttered together.

The podship landed smoothly on the landing dock, and then the covers extended over the platform. Oxygen was pumped into the room, and they exited the ship and entered the glass hallways leading into Artemisia.

Luna, who had a perfect memory, led them down the hallway they had seen the woman take.

The hallway came to a dead end, and they saw, horrified, that it was covered in blood.

* * *

Echo woke to darkness and pain. The room she was in really was dark, she knew, it wasn't made by manipulation. But what really scared her was the fact that both of her wrists were in pain.

That meant _both_ her chips were gone.

Both of her lifeguards.

She was going to die, she thought. It was common knowledge that some supporters of Queen Levana still existed on Luna, along with other supporters of the fact that Selene was dead and that this was a hoax and Cinder was not to be on the throne.

People would say that Cinder had had a blood test which proved her to be of the Blackburn line. The supporters of Levana would retort that Cinder could've faked it, manipulated the doctors into thinking it was Blackburn blood.

Echo moved her feet around a little bit, and discovered that her feet were bound in cold material. Turning on her flashlight in her metal hand, she surveyed the room.

Both her wrists were indeed bleeding. She seemed to be in some sort of basement like room, except much smaller. A trapdoor was above her head about 3 meters high.

She probably could have escaped had it not been for the restraints.

She turned off the flashlight as she heard faint footsteps from above. She heard the creaking of a trapdoor opening, and reached out with her Lunar gift. She felt the powerful, crackling bioelectricity of someone with an especially strong Lunar gift. She was just latching on to the person when the door opened and the woman appeared. She was as before without a glamour, and was accompanied by two men in Lunar guard uniforms.

"Who are you?" Echo demanded as the woman smiled at her.

"I am the rightful heir to the throne, you filth. I am the sole daughter of Queen Levana. I have bided my time, and now the time is right. I will destroy you. I will take the throne for myself, the rightful heir of Luna's throne. I deserve the throne. I will make Luna great again!" And then, for probably the second time that day, everything went black.

 **A/N: I really wanted to make it longer but my brain just isn't working well today…..**


	3. STUPID WOMAN

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO HAPPY! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they make my heart melt. MastaGamerita, I feel ya ;) Oh, by the way, at the end of the chapter you'll want to kill the lady more….. PennTheWriter, thanks so much! Oh, by the way, zeal is important. I could turn it down 0.000000001% for you…**

 **Three**

Carter didn't know what to do. Was she dead? No. NO. She couldn't be dead. _She just couldn't._

They had just taken her hostage, he told himself. It's fine. The blood is fake. She fine. She's alive.

But inside, he knew it wasn't fine. Echo was missing. Gone.

And she might never make it back.

He violently pushed the thoughts away, focusing on his meal, pushing out the thoughts of the bloodied body of the girl he loved.

The dinner was quiet and subdued.

No one could ignore the empty seat where Princess Echo always sat.

He could barely hear the quiet conversation the adults were having. Queen Selene and Emperor Kai both had bloodshot eyes, deprived of sleep since yesterday.

He didn't know what was really happening, far, far away, deep below the surface of Luna.

Echo was screaming.

You know those really creepy films that kidnappers send you when they want ransom? This was the same, only worse.

Echo tried to hold back the cries of pain that bubbled from her throat as the daughter of Levana did something to her. All Echo knew was that her whole entire body was screaming in agony.

The source of the pain ceased, and Echo's screams died down, her body only throbbing instead of being in pure agony.

The face of the woman appeared in front of her "Well, I'm done with you now," she said, raising a knife to rest under Echo's chin. "But I suppose I'll need more...encouragement. I'll let you live… for now."

Echo felt a sharp pain in her arm as a needle injected something into her arm, and the world was dark yet again.

Cinder jumped slightly at the ringing from the netscreen hanging on the wall of the dining room.

"Incoming communication for Crown Queen Selene Blackburn of Luna and the Eastern Commonwealth from Anonymous of Luna."

Cinder's heart dropped.

"Accept com," she said, dreading the results.

She had good reason to.

The screen showed them Echo, both wrists bloodied and screaming as she was skinned alive by the same woman they'd seen take Echo. Her skin peeled off in sheets, lying on the floor. Blood spurted from random holes.

Cinder fought back the two urges to scream and throw up.

A woman's face appeared.

"Do not cross me, Selene. You will die, and I, daughter of Levana, will ascend to the throne. I am the rightful ruler of Luna. I will make Luna great again! Come to me, and I will spare your daughter."

They were given one last glance of a screaming Echo before the scene faded, and silence fell in the room.

 **A/N: Sorry it was so short, I still don't have any ideas… IDEAS PLEASE?**


End file.
